The majority of drag associated with golf clubs results from the separation of airflow causing what is commonly known as pressure drag. Air flowing past a traditional smooth exterior golf club separates quickly thereby resulting in a high pressure drag. Various types of golf clubs with aerodynamic features that reduce the drag while swinging are known in the prior art. Most of the prior art patents focus only on the club head for an improved drag coefficient. The prior club head improvements center on the dimensional relationships of the driver head based on the location of apex and nadir points as well as a redesign of the club face body dimensions, the shapes of various surfaces of the club head, and on the texturing of the sole, heel, and the top side, rather than on the club face to address the aerodynamic performance of the golf club. One of the previous patents teaches a hosel end portion of a golf club shaft shank having a profile roughness of between about 4.3 microns and about 5.0 microns to reduce surface airflow and turbulence over a golf club shaft surface during the downswing phase of the golf swing at maximum velocity. However, what is needed is a golf club with drag reduction surfacing that produces delayed airflow separation and therefore, less pressure drag on the golf club member during a golf swing than a conventional golf club member by providing drag-reducing structures having different surface areas on specific portions of the golf club member. The structure of the present golf club delays airflow separation which, in turn, results in a smaller airflow separation region when compared to traditional golf club designs as well as prior golf club having aerodynamic features. The delayed airflow separation during a golf swing decreases the pressure drag on the golf club member.